


Comfortable Silence

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce goes to visit his parents. Clark finds him there.</p><p>Gift for a friend who hated BvS to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A friend was terribly upset about how BvS turned out, and ranted to me. So I told him I'd write him a tiny SuperBat BrOTP kind of fic to make him feel better. He told me he liked it, so I'm sharing it with you.
> 
> I knew BvS wasn't going to be very good from the beginning. I mean, I was hopeful, then I found out the same people from MoS are gonna work on it and all hope flew out the window.

The sun was shining despite that day’s chilly weather, and it did not match with Bruce’s bleak mood at all. Although he didn’t feel that particularly gloomy, he’d rather the sun hide behind the clouds for quite a bit. He didn’t like it pouring its bright light on him as he stood before his parents’ gravestones.

Bruce knelt and gently set two bouquets down, one for each of them. His brushed his hand over the polished stone, gripped his coat tighter around himself when another cold breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the nearby trees, bending over the few flowers that could withstand the crisp weather.

Twenty-seven years ago today, they were gunned down in an alley behind the Monarch Theatre. He’d pay his respects and remember them for a moment or two, sometimes offer flowers, whenever he ended up around that part of Old Gotham.

It didn’t take long for Bruce to notice the presence behind him, though he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. He couldn’t find the energy or the heart to send him away, because he knew he always meant well.

“Alfred sent you?” Bruce kept his eyes on the pair of engraved stones before him.

“He and the boys, actually,” answered Clark as he took a few steps closer to him. He stood next to Bruce, and he too set some flowers down to pay his respects. “Dick said you left before the sun was out,”

Bruce didn’t look at him. “It’s one of those days,”

“I know,” said Clark kindly.

For some time there was only the sound of rustling leaves, and the blowing breeze. Clark let Bruce have his silence.

“It’s way past lunch. It would ease our worries if you would allow me to put some food in you,”

He looked at Clark this time, and raised a brow at him. “You sound like your mother,”

Clark winced. “I didn’t really think about it. That might have been a tad bit—Bruce?” he said as he watched Bruce walk away from him.

“There’s a diner two blocks from here,” said Bruce simply. “Hurry now. Or I’ll make you pay,”

That brought a smile to Clark’s lips, and jogged after him.

Bruce thought the sun could maybe shine as much as it wanted.


End file.
